The purpose is to determine if insulin therapy before the onset dependent diabetes mellitus can prevent the development of DM in high- risk individuals. To determine the influence of intervention on beta cell and islet-specific imune function. To improve the prediction of IDDM in relatives and to describe the natural history of pre-diabetes.